


Righteous Indignation

by pip_girl_111



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip_girl_111/pseuds/pip_girl_111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace pays Arthur a visit after destroying the Institute.</p><p>“I think you owe me for making me wait so long, <em> Elder Maxson </em> .” She set the bottle down on the table and pointed at him. Arthur smirked and took a step towards her, closing the gap between them, and looked down at her. Grace did something to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to remove this from the Courteous series. As i've been writing more pieces to it, the dynamic between Grace and Arthur in this piece didn't seem right, but it was my first smut piece and i'm begrudged to remove it completely - i'll edit it eventually...

Arthur headed back to his quarters adamant that tonight he would at least try to get some sleep, he had nothing now that required his immediate attention. He’d watched as the cancer of the Commonwealth, the only reason for his presence here, was blown apart from the inside by a random group of Wastelanders, and their General, Grace Morgan.

She plagued his thoughts now. Arthur hadn’t seen or heard from her since the Institute was destroyed nearly a week ago, he wasn’t even sure she’d made it out.

He ran a hand roughly through his hair and sighed as he pushed open the door to his room. He quickly scanned his surroundings and froze. Lay on the couch in the left of the room was Grace. She was wearing a plain white top, cut short to show her toned stomach, and a tight pair of jeans rolled up to her ankles. She sat up as he entered, her feet barely reaching the floor as she scooted herself to the back of the seat, sipping at the bottle of whiskey in her hands without breaking eye contact with him. Arthur slowly closed the door behind him, keeping his hold of the handle, as he looked her up and down. Grace had clearly taken the time to curl her hair, and her lips and cheeks had a soft red glow. She looked different Arthur thought, confident and at ease.

“I thought I’d be sat here all night,” she said, trying to break the silence, “I wasn’t planning on drinking quite so much of this whiskey.” She giggled as she held to bottle up to the light, examining how much liquid remained. Just over half a bottle, Arthur noted. “Sorry.”

“How did you get on board?” he questioned sharply. Grace simply tapped the side of her nose, a gesture Arthur had learned meant that she had no intention of answering his question. Grace smiled at his slightly bitter expression and pushed herself off the couch, stumbling slightly as she found her footing. The relief that she was okay was slowly ebbing Arthur’s anger at her for stealing his chance at destroying the Institute, his mouth turned up slightly as she stumbled and he finally relaxed enough to let go of the door handle. 

“I think you owe me for making me wait so long, _Elder Maxson_ .” She set the bottle down on the table and pointed at him. Arthur smirked and took a step towards her, closing the gap between them, and looked down at her. Grace did something to him. The first time she’d followed Danse onto the Prydwen his stomach had flipped, and from that moment he’d been obsessed. Now she stood in front of him, her brown eyes meeting his icy blue. The mischievous look she wore made him want to grab her arms, pin her to the wall and fuck her senseless. But there was something else, something in the way she stood, determined, under his gaze that made him want to see where this interaction was going, clearly she had a plan.

“Yes, _General_ ,” he replied, placing the same inflection on her title that she had. 

Grace’s cheeks blushed slightly. 

“On your knees, soldier,” she ordered. Arthur bit his tongue as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. 

“Good boy,” she praised as she circled around him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder; a silent question as to whether he was comfortable. His eyes shot up to meet hers and he quickly nodded his head, urging her to continue. Grace beamed down at him, and then continued circling round him. She traced a finger over the base of his neck, causing Arthur to shiver slightly. “Eyes on the floor,” she ordered. “So, how are you going to make it up to me?”

“Excuse me?” Arthur replied, not used to being the party on their knees he was unsure exactly how to respond to the question. 

“Well, I destroyed the Institute for you, then I come to see you, and you leave me sat here on my own for hours. So, how are you going to make it up to me?” Arthur ignored the comment regarding the Institute, fearing his resentment would resurface. But still remained silent, his mind completely void of a reply. Grace sensed his uncertainty and took the lead again. “Take this off.” She ran a finger under the collar of his coat, still walking slow circles around him. Arthur obeyed, keeping his eyes on the floor, and held his jacket out for her. “Good.” Grace placed the coat on the table, taking another swig of whiskey, before turning back to face Arthur. “Now this” she commanded, grasping the neckline of his shirt and tugging it. Arthur clasped the back of the garment and pulled it over his head, the muscles in his back flexing as he untangled his arms from the sleeves. 

\----------------------------------

Grace paused for a moment to admire Arthur’s physique, heat beginning to pool in her stomach. She was suddenly incredibly nervous. She’d thought about having him in this situation many times before, however in reality she realised she was out of her comfort zone, unable to formulate in words exactly what she wanted Arthur to do. The amount of alcohol she’d drank wasn’t helping, her thoughts were becoming a scrambled mess of wanting; ideas of what she could ask him to and a curiosity of how far Arthur would go. Arthur cleared his throat, dragging Grace back to the present and forcing her mind to focus on the man in front of her. 

She glanced around the room, suddenly hit with a bout of inspiration. She untied a bandana from her pack and smirked to herself as she fastened it tightly around Arthur’s eyes. She watched his face carefully for a reaction, excited but cautious that she’d be pushing him too far. His jaw flexed and the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. Grace bit back a groan, almost ready to tell him to stand up and fuck her raw right then. Instead, she began to walk to face him, self-indulgently trailing her hands across the back of his neck, over his broad shoulders and down his chest. She knelt in front of him her hand continued exploring his torso, tracing over his firm stomach until she reached the trail of hair below his belly button. She delved one hand into the front of his trousers, roughly palming Arthur’s already hard cock through his underwear. Her other hand deftly removed his belt, holding onto it as she continued to tease him, watching as his chest began rising and falling with increasing tempo. She crept her hand to the band of his underwear and delicately ran a finger under the material, lightly grazing her fingertip along the tip of his cock. 

Arthur’s hands shot up to grab her waist; exactly what Grace had been waiting for. But as Arthur’s hands began roaming across her stomach and towards her trousers she lost focus and leant into him, craving the feeling of his fingers inside her. As he reached the band of her jeans Arthur smirked, knowing even without his sight that Grace was losing it, the low chuckle he made as she involuntarily bucked her hips into his hand snapped her hazy mind back to the belt she still held, and her original plan for it. She quickly removed her hand from his trousers and used it to snap the leather belt. 

“And you were being so good Arthur,” she breathed in his ear. “Arms behind your back.” She wrapped the belt around his wrists, tight enough that he was restrained, but with enough slack that he could manoeuvre his way out if he wanted. Grace stepped back and regarded Arthur. Here was the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, tied up, blindfolded and shirtless, waiting on his knees in front of her. She removed her shoes, quietly walking behind him and leaned close to his ear. “So now you’ve had time to think, how are you planning on making my journey up here worth it?” 

Arthur jolted a little at the surprise presence behind him, but quickly regained his composure.

“First, I’m going to peel you out of those clothes, rip whatever tiny underwear you have on with my teeth and go down on you until you’re screaming loud enough for the entire Prydwen to hear.” Grace’s stomach flipped and she almost relented and untied him. She collected herself, trying to ignore the pulsing between her legs.

“Good answer,” she purred, running a hand roughly through his hair and jerking his head back. He groaned at the aggressive contact and his body leaned closer to hers. Grace hadn’t expected Arthur to play along as well as he was, and she could tell he was getting just as worked up as her. She decided to reward him.

Kneeling on the floor in front of him she ran a hand lightly over his torso. He shivered at the touch and she took the opportunity to trail her hand down the front of his underwear and grip his hard cock in her delicate hand. 

“Then what are you gunna do?” She began slowly pumping up and down, flicking her thumb over the tip.

“Fuck Grace,” he snarled.

“What. Then.” She punctuated the words by squeezing his thick cock before continuing to move her hand along his length.

“Then… then I’m going to bend you over that table and fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” he growled. 

Grace grinned and straddled him, pulling his head back by his hair again and kissing him deeply. Although she had him in a completely submissive position, Arthur lead the kiss; nibbling at her lip, running his tongue over hers, then biting her bottom lip with force. Grace moaned and finally caved, breaking their kiss to untie his hands. 

As soon as the belt hit the floor Arthur’s hands were on her and he practically jumped to his feet, stabilising Grace against him as he blindly stepped towards the table, dropping her when his thighs bumped against the wood. His hands messily fumbled at his trousers and he eventually pushed them down his thighs and moved closer to Grace, kicking his boots off as he did. Grace whipped the makeshift blindfold off him.

“You said something about peeling my clothes off?” she said. 

Arthur smirked and ran his hand up her waist, taking her shirt with it. He discarded the top with his trousers without looking away. He pushed Grace’s hair over her shoulders to reveal her neck and attacked it with his mouth, kissing and biting as he made his way down her shoulders and across her chest. Grace reached behind her back and undid her bra, Arthur helped her slide the straps down her arms before taking her pert nipples between his fingers and squeezing them. Grace groaned and Arthur tugged her legs up around his waist and ground himself against her. 

“Calm down soldier, you have something else to do first.” She pushed him down by his shoulder and pinned him there with her feet. “I’ll help you out a bit, seeing as you’ve been so good.” She pulled her jeans and knickers slowly down, gradually revealing more of her smooth thighs. Arthur exhaled sharply and tugged the garments quickly off, carelessly throwing them somewhere behind him. He ran his hands roughly up her calves, becoming more gentle and teasing as he reached her strong thighs; drawing circles and swirls as he approached her cunt. Grace felt a wave of heat wash over her as Arthur stared up at her, blue eyes hungry to taste her. She gasped as he ran a finger quickly between her lips, coating it with her juices before sucking it clean. Grace almost came there and then. 

“Fuck,” she breathed. Arthur chuckled, parting her lips again with his fingers and leaned close, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. She lay back on the table, and momentarily relinquished control to Arthur. He pulled her closer to him, pinning her hips to the table with his strong arms. He licked a flat tongue along her cunt, pressing it firmly onto her clit, before swirling tight circles around the sensitive bud. “Fuck, Arthur…” His tongue darted inside her and she arched her back off the table. Arthur pulled her hips back down, anchoring her close to his mouth. He lapped at her cunt, alternating his attention between her lips and her clit. He replaced his tongue with a finger, playing lazily with her folds. “Arthur?” she questioned, confused at the sudden drop of stimulation.

“You want to be in charge Grace?”

She awkwardly sat up, Arthur still holding her hips down with his free arm. They locked eyes.

“I _am_ in charge,” she barked. Arthur smirked and thrust a finger inside her, crooking it to rub her walls. She crashed back down onto the table, her whole body sensitive to his touch.

“Really?” he teased.

“Do you want me to tie you up again?”

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Put your mouth back on me and make me scream. Like you said you would,” she commanded, grabbing his hair and pushing him back towards her. He returned his tongue to her clit, tracing random patterns and Grace felt her body coiling at the touch. “Put your fingers inside me,” she ordered. He pulled his head away from her and quickly thrust two fingers inside her. “Did I tell you to move?” She thrust his head back between her legs. “As you were, soldier.” She felt his mouth turn up in a smile against her, before his skilful tongue resumed its teasing. The combined attention coiled Grace’s body with a fiery heat. 

“Arthur…fuck…keep on…” She twisted her body in an attempt to push Arthur’s hand deeper into her, he took the hint, grinding his fingers into her to the knuckle. “Oh…fuck,” she cried, her moans and whimpers increasing in volume as Arthur skilful tongue and fingers dragged her orgasm closer. When he finally lapped his flat tongue along her, she came undone, her back arched off the table and her legs trembled around his head. 

When she relaxed back to the table Arthur turned his head to her ankle and began gently kissing his way up her legs, his beard tickling her smooth skin as he went. He continued, past her pussy and up her stomach, sucking each nipple into his mouth as he passed them. Grace groaned, and arched herself towards Arthur’s mouth. Finally, he came to rest face-to-face with her, pressing his solid body along hers. She smiled slyly at him and dragged his head towards her, kissing him quickly and harshly. 

“Off,” she demanded, pushing him away with her feet. She slowly turned over onto her stomach, exaggerating her movements for Arthur’s benefit. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and caught him palming his dick as he watched her move. “Stop touching yourself.”

His hands dropped to his side and his eyes shot to the floor like an embarrassed teenager. She almost laughed. Instead she propped herself up on her elbows, pushing her hips higher. 

“Fuck me,” she commanded. Arthur didn’t miss a beat before he pounced on her, grabbing her hips and thrusting himself into her. Grace pushed back against him, grinding their hips flush with each other. Arthur began thrusting slowly, his hands gently wandering over her waist and ass. Grace groaned in frustration. “For god’s sake Arthur, actually fuck me!” she snarled. Arthur laughed low and pushed her into the table, pinning her upper body with one hand as he slammed into her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and crossed her knees, tightening her cunt around his dick and coaxing it to rub against her g-spot with each thrust. Grace was getting close, her legs were beginning to strain trying to keep her standing and her mind was becoming foggy. 

Arthur lay his body over hers, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He bit lightly down her neck and along her shoulder while running his hands roughly down each of her arms and underneath her to breasts. Her moans seemed to echo off the table as Arthur continued to pound into her. As he pinched each nipple between his fingers, Grace finally came undone. Her walls clenched around him, and, spurred on by the beginnings of her orgasm, Arthur increased his pace, his breathing becoming more rapid. His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her towards him with each thrust. The increased tempo pushed her orgasm further and her mind blanked. She was only vaguely aware of crying out profanities, punctuated with calls of Arthur’s name as he came inside her. 

Arthur gently picked Grace up and moved her so she was sitting on the edge of the table. He grabbed the towel that was sat on his bed and handed it to her so she could clean up. She watched him as she got dressed; his skin was covered in a layer of sweat and his usually neat hair was hanging forward in his eyes. She turned her attention to her tying her shoes, trying to resist the urge to push the hair from his face and kiss him. 

When she looked up, he was stood by the door, arms folded, his usual scowl on his face and hair back to normal. The confident buzz the alcohol had provided had disappeared and she was at a loss for what to say. Not that Arthur was one for small talk.

She pulled her hair over one shoulder in a feeble attempt to neaten it and went to walk out the door, but as soon as she pulled it open a crack, Arthur slammed it shut.

“Don’t think this has distracted me from the fact the Minutemen destroyed the Institute behind the Brotherhood’s back, _General_ .” He said her title like it left a bad taste in his mouth and Grace’s stomach dropped. “We _will_ be having a discussion about exactly where your loyalties lie in the near future Paladin Morgan, so I suggest you have a good think about your answer before you board my ship again.” He moved his hand from the door and walked to his terminal, grabbing the half-empty bottle of whiskey from the table as he went.

Grace swung around, ready to argue immediately, but as soon as she saw Arthur swigging whiskey from the bottle she knew he wasn’t prepared to listen to anything she had to say. Instead, she slammed the door behind her as hard as she could, hoping that made her point clear for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace returns to Arthur with a proposition that will affect the future of the Commonwealth.

Grace waited 10 days before signalling a vertibird. She’d known her answer almost immediately and had discussed her proposition with Preston the minute she had landed back in Sanctuary. She just wanted Arthur to sweat. 

When the veritibird docked on the Prydwen, Grace rushed off board, desperate escape the uncomfortable silence that had endured the entire flight. As she hurried across the flightdeck, she was met with averted gazes from her superiors and awkward salutes from her inferiors. Something had happened while she’d been away and she was determined to find out before she met with Arthur. She quickly changed directions and went on the hunt for Haylen; the only person on the ship she trusted to tell her the truth.  
Haylen was sat in the mess hall with a group of other scribes Grace barely knew, they were laughing and chatting easily with each other but as Grace approached their conversation died and they became suspiciously interested in their meals. Grace sat next to Haylen, ignoring the other scribes as they stuttered an awkward greeting. 

“Paladin Morgan!” Haylen exclaimed, beaming at her.

“Scribe Haylen.” Grace placed a friendly hand on her arm and turned her back on the others. “Can we have a chat?” Her voice was low and her serious expression was quickly mirrored by Haylen.

“Yes, yes of course Paladin.” Both women stood and walked away from the gaggle of soldiers that had formed in the mess hall, waiting for their evening meals.

“What’s happened?” Graced asked, almost panicked.

Haylen crossed her arms and began nervously shifting her weight between each leg. “Well, there’s been a fair amount of rumours circulating since you left. No-one’s really seen you for almost a month.”

Grace sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, in a fruitless attempt to ease some frustration; this wasn’t good. “What rumours Haylen?”

“I’m not sure you’ll want to hear… maybe just go and speak to Elder Maxs…”

“Haylen!” she snapped.

“Right, if you’re sure.” Haylen took a deep breath before continuing. “Well you pretty much vanished for the week before the Institute was destroyed, that’s when everyone started speculating where you’d gone. In the end, everyone sort of decided that you’d been sent on a ‘hush-hush’ mission for the Elder, maybe something to do with the Railroad? And everyone just left it at that. Then the Institute exploded and no-one was being subtle about the fact it was the Minutemen who had done it, so when you weren’t seen, the rumours were that you’d sacrificed yourself to blow it up, or that you’d actually sided with the Institute and the Minutemen had gone it to put a stop to it…” Haylen glanced at Grace, checking that she should continue. 

Grace nodded solemnly. “And then?”

“And then Lancer Miles spilled that he’d brought you up here about a week after you destroyed the Institute…”

“Son of a bitch,” Grace interrupted. “He fucking promised he’d keep his mouth shut!”

Haylen eyed Grace suspiciously. “Really? You know he can’t resist a gossip. Anyway, then the rumours started going into overdrive. Some people were saying you’d ordered the Brotherhood out of the Commonwealth and Elder Maxson had refused. There was a rumour that you were actually a synth now, one where you’d come back to tell the Elder that you were running away with Colonel Garvey, at one point there was a betting pool as to which one of the superior officers had finally snapped and murdered you for insubordination. But to be honest I think the one that really caught on was that you’d been spying on the Brotherhood, stealing tech and resources while actually working for the Railroad and Elder Maxson had given you a head start before he hunted you down.” Haylen sucked in a deep breath and stared at Grace.

“Fuck. I’ve not even been gone a month!” 

“Well, you’re the only interesting thing that happens on this ship, everyone just got a bit over excited I think.”

Grace slumped to the floor, her plan was only going to work if the Brotherhood soldiers were on her side. Now it wasn’t looking so good. 

Haylen crouched down next to her. “So what are going to tell the Elder?”

Grace stared silently at her, unsure what she was talking about.

She took the hint. “Well I think it’s more likely that Elder Maxson is bitter about the fact the Minutemen destroyed the Institute and he’s told you that you need to officially pick a side?” She stated it like it was a question, but Grace knew that Haylen was confident in her analysis.

Grace smiled. “How are you so good at that?”

“I’m just very good at reading people and situations I suppose.” Haylen shrugged and sat properly next to Grace. “Look, I know everyone’s a bit weird with you at the moment, but we really haven’t been given any information. You’ve really been missed by a lot of people.”

Grace slumped her head against her knees. If Haylen was trying to make her feel guilty, she was succeeding.

“Don’t beat yourself up about what’s happened. The Brotherhood came here to rid the Commonwealth of the Institute and now the Institute is gone, that’s all that matters.” She placed her hand on Grace’s arm and squeezed gently. “Please cut Elder Maxson some slack, I know he probably hasn’t dealt with this appropriately, but he does everything with the best intentions. You’re a brilliant soldier and tactician, and… you know… other things…”

Grace shot up and stared at Haylen. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean that you’re an asset both to the Brotherhood and to Elder Maxson personally, he’s scared of losing you and he’s not used to people who don’t do what he says without question.” She pushed herself up using Grace’s shoulder. “Just don’t be too harsh on him.”

Grace held out her arm and Haylen hoisted her up. “Alright _mom_ , I’ll do my best not to make him cry.” Grace joked, dusting her vaultsuit down.

“I’m serious Grace!” Haylen chided. 

“Fine, okay, I promise not to be too mean. Thanks for filling me in, you best get back to everyone.”

Haylen saluted before jogging back into the mess hall and Grace headed back towards Arthur’s private quarters, replaying Haylen’s words as she went.

By the time she made it to the door, her heart was pounding. Her perfectly prepared speech had turned to nonsense in her head and she was beginning to doubt her decision entirely. She took a deep breath, wiped her sweating palms on her thighs and knocked loudly on the door. 

“Come in,” Arthur’s voice rang out from within, deep and commanding and Grace felt her stomach flip. She took a few more deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself before abruptly pushing open the door and striding into the room, hoping her pretend confidence could fool Arthur.

He was sat at his table as she entered, a mountain of paperwork piled around him. His eyes flicked up to see who had entered and she smiled meekly at him. 

Arthur shot up from his chair. “Grace. I…erm… Paladin Morgan,” he corrected, his voice failing slightly.

“Elder Maxson.” His coat lay carelessly discarded on the back of his chair, leaving him clad in just his tight black jumpsuit. The zip was pulled down slightly and Grace could see the beginning of dark chest hair peeking through. She fought the urge to pull the zip further down and run her hands across the firm muscles of his chest.

He cleared his throat and Grace snapped back to the present.

Arthur gestured to the chair closest to Grace. “Do you want to sit down?”

“No.” Grace could barely mumble one word answers and she was regretting not bringing Preston with her to help negotiations, at least he may have been able to keep her focussed. 

“Grace, I apologise for the way I acted towards you at our last meeting. It was completely uncalled for.”

She nodded, still a little angry with him.

“However, the sentiment still stands.” Apparently the pleasantries were over. Grace felt her temper begin to bubble in the pit of her stomach. He continued. “I trust the reason you’re here is because you’ve made a decision?”

The same anger she’d felt over a week ago returned and suddenly she found her voice.

“Why now Arthur? I’ve never once hidden my involvement with the Minutemen, in fact I even told you when I took on jobs for the Railroad _and_ the Institute. I’ve never been anything but transparent with you, so why is there an issue all of a sudden?” The words tumbled out of her mouth, fuelled by a simmering rage that had been kept under check for days.

“It’s recently come to my attention that the Minutemen and Brotherhood have some conflicting views, views that I believe will prevent you from…”

“Bull. Shit,” she interrupted. She pointed at Arthur and took a step towards him. “You’re bitter that I didn’t let the Brotherhood destroy the Institute. You’re pissed that now you don’t get to go back to DC touting tales of how you ‘saved the Commonwealth from the Institute’.”

“The Brotherhood came to help protect the Commonwealth, not for glory, but to help make the world a better place!” Arthur glared at her, his normally calm demeanour melting away to anger.

“No, you came here because of some messed up views about the threat of synths and to be the big heroes of the Commonwealth. This was _MY_ fight Arthur, the Institute ruined my life!” Tears began to prickle at her eyes and a lump was forming in her throat. She took a second to breathe, to summon back her anger before she continued. “This was for me to do Arthur! I needed to destroy the Institute, otherwise I could never move on!”

“You weren’t the only one who wanted revenge Grace,” he retorted, his voice becoming louder to match hers. 

Her rage boiled over as Arthur refused to relent to her argument. “They took my baby!”

“You don’t think I know that? I know they took your son, and I understand that you needed revenge, but you aren’t the only person they took someone from!”

Grace scoffed and turned away from him, only to be instantly whipped back round. “They took my friend. Because of the Institute I have to pretend that the only person I ever trusted is dead! So you do not get to act like you’re special because you’ve lost someone” He threw her arm down and turned away from her. 

_Danse._

Just as quickly as her anger had taken over, it disappeared, giving way to the realisation the she’d been so consumed by her want for revenge she’d blinded herself to everyone around her. They stood in silence for a moment until Arthur turned back to face her. 

“Grace, I’m sorry. I know that it’s not that same as losing your son…” His voice was softer now and his face was solemn. 

She slumped in the chair Arthur had offered her earlier and buried her head in her hands. “I didn’t even think about it. I just… I don’t know… I was being selfish I suppose.”

Arthur sat opposite her. “I never expected you to not be a part of destroying the Institute, I just thought you would have shared your plans with me. Even if you hadn’t have wanted the entire Brotherhood with you… I thought… Well I thought you might have wanted me there.”

Arthur’s mouth was turned down and his blue eyes were glassy with unspent tears. Grace felt like crying herself, she’d never meant to hurt Arthur, but she hadn’t even considered sharing her plan with him and that was the problem. 

She reached across the table and softly grasped his hand in hers. “Arthur I’m so sorry. I got caught up in everything that was going on I didn’t think about anyone else. It was really selfish of me to not involve you.”

He squeezed her hand before shifting to face her, straightening his back and painting his usually stern expression back on his face.

“I need your answer Grace.”

She nodded and took a deep breath, now she had a chance to redeem herself. “I’ve really given this a lot of thought and I think I have a plan. You said yourself the Brotherhood are here to help, and you are, but to carry on helping you need the people of the Commonwealth to trust you. Which at the moment, you have to admit, you’re really beginning to struggle with.” Arthur stood from his chair and clasped his hands behind his back. “Now the Minutemen are on the side of the people. We’re trusted and our reputation has really grown over the past year, but we don’t have enough men, tech or weapons to grow anymore. We’ve reached a dead end.”

“What are you saying?” Arthur was now stood next to Grace and she gazed up at him.

“The Brotherhood need the Minutemen if they want to make a real impact on the Commonwealth, and the Minutemen need me. I’m not leaving them.” 

Arthur’s face contorted as he processed what Grace was saying.

She stood up, attempting to close some of the drastic high difference between them. “I think we should work together. You as the Elder of the Brotherhood, and me as the General of the Minutemen.”

Arthur remained silent, but his face softened. Grace smirked, fairly confident that he was on board.

“We’d need you to support trade routes, provide vertibirds to patrol settlements, help us with weapons and tech, and in return we’d provide food, safe houses for soldiers to stay, training for the squires and most of all, with the Minutemen’s backing, the Brotherhood would become far more popular with the citizens of the Commonwealth.”

The tense atmosphere that had engulfed the room melted away, leaving Grace confident enough to engage in the usual flirtatious advances that dominated her conversations with Arthur. She took a step closer towards him, cocking her head and looking at him through her lashes.

“So, is it a good idea?”

He cleared his throat and pulled the holotags out from under her suit. “It wasn’t something I’d considered.” He turned the tags over in his hand, lightly brushing his fingers across her neck as he did.

A shiver ran down Grace’s spine at the gentle touch. “Does that mean you’re on board?” she asked slowly, stepping closer again so her body was almost touching Arthur’s. 

“We can discuss the finer details at another time, when we each have our second in commands present.” He smiled and twisted the chain around his hand, tightening the metal around Grace’s neck. “But right now, there’s more important things we need to do.” He pulled her closer to him by her holotags and crashed his mouth to hers. Grace groaned against him, instinctively arching her body towards him. 

Her hands found their way to his zipper and she pulled it down, running her hands slowly from his stomach to his neck, savouring the feel of his hard muscles. Her fingers raked through the back of his hair and she used it to pull his head back, exposing his neck to her. She moved her mouth to the sensitive skin above his collar bone and sucked into her mouth, ignoring the increasing pressure around her throat. 

Arthur let out a low growl and loosened his grip on her tags, pushing her slightly away from him. She could see that he was hard already and the hungry look in his eyes sent an excited pulse straight to her core. 

Arthur smirked and ripped the tags from around her neck, eliciting a gasp from her in reaction to the sharp pain. “Now that you’re no longer a member of the Brotherhood, you won’t be needing these.” He spun them around his finger, watching them intently, seemingly deep in thought about his next move.

Grace went to move to him but before she could react he quickly caught the tags mid spin and pinned her against the table, tugging the zip of her suit down. 

Arthur kissed a trail from her neck to her navel, following the suit as he peeled it from her body. Her muscles tightened and a haze washed over her as he licked the skin just below her belly button, pulling her vault suit the rest of the way down. He stood up to admire her almost naked form and she smirked, pushing herself up to sit on the table. He watched her as she kicked off the rest of her clothes and copied her, discarding his own suit and boots hastily next to hers. 

He was fully erect already and Grace felt a vicious heat begin to pool inside her. She began to part her legs to give him space to get close to her, but before she could move fully Arthur laughed. She paused and glared up at him. 

“Off the table and turn around.”

“What?”

“Get off the table and turn around,” he said, emphasising each word. She puffed out a frustrated breath but followed his order, bracing her hands flat against the wood.

“Eye’s on the wall, _General._

She smirked at the paraphrasing from the last time they’d met, but obeyed all the same. She felt Arthur move behind her and pull out the ribbon that was keeping her hair tied up. He ran his hands through it, snaking random strands between his fingers and pulling gently. Grace melted into the pleasant sensation.

“Is this how…” She was cut off by Arthur yanking her head back. She gasped out of surprise and Arthur pressed his body over hers, using her hair to angle her head towards him.

“I let you take control last time because I was glad to see you,” he growled in her ear. “But that’s not going to happen today.” He ran his hand over her backside and between her legs, using a rough finger to part her already wet lips before beginning to trace lazy circles over her clit. 

She moaned at his touch and bent further down so she was leaning on her forearms. “Don’t pretend that you didn’t...” she gasped as he increased his pressure and speed. “…Didn’t enjoy it.”

His current pace was building a pressure within Grace’s cunt, pushing her closer to orgasm with each rotation of his coarse finger pad. Her breathing began to increase and she pushed her hips back onto Arthur’s hand, he responded by leaning back over her, his large body easily covering hers.

“I’m not saying that it wasn’t enjoyable.” He thrust one finger inside her and she tried to stifle a moan as he began to finger her. “But today, there will be no elaborate games…” he pushed another finger inside her and she groaned, the heated pressure turning white hot in Grace’s core, making it difficult for her to stay focussed on Arthur’s words. “…No trying to wind me up…” he crooked his fingers inside her and her knees buckled against the table. “…And no name calling. We’re just going to fuck.” He moved a finger back to her clit, and made quick, tight circles across it.

She didn’t answer. She couldn’t. A blasting wave of heat washed over her as she came, her legs barely holding her weight as Arthur continued to gently massage her. 

When she calmed, he removed his hand. “Grace?” 

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, back in control of her body. “In case you haven’t realised, we’re equals now, so that means…”

“Grace!” His voice was desperate and his eyes were almost pleading. 

“Sorry. Okay…we can…yes that’s fine,” she stuttered. His change of demeanour had caught her by surprise. 

She pushed herself off the table and Arthur scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, dropping her down gently on the pillows before climbing over her. Nudging her head to the side, he peppered a trail of tender kisses down her neck, across her chest, pausing at her nipple and taking it into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the pert bud and she arched her back into him, her skin still dangerously sensitive. 

She covered her mouth with her hand, not trusting herself to follow Arthur’s orders. As he moved his mouth to her other nipple, she wrapped her legs around him, using her feet to pull him closer to her. He positioned his cock against her entrance and slowly eased into her. 

“Fuck…Arthur.” She threw her head back as he filled her perfectly and Arthur gave her a few moments to adjust, pulling her to him by the back of her head and kissing her roughly. 

Grace lifted her hips, pushing him deeper inside her, and he took the hint that he could begin to move. The friction relighted the delicious heat within her and she pulled Arthur’s head further towards her, deepening their kiss. She ran her teeth over his plump bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, alternating between running her tongue across it and nibbling it between her teeth. He snarled and bit back sharply, bucking his hips aggressively. 

Fire continued to pool in Grace’s stomach and as Arthur clumsily thumbed her clit, she came. Shockwaves of blasting heat rocketed through her body, clenching every muscle as she trembled through her release. Arthur followed not far behind, pulling out and palming himself quickly before he spilling into his hand.

He wiped his hand clean on a corner of sheet and slumped down next to Grace. 

She rolled onto her front to look at him. “I hope you’re fucking proud of me for keeping my mouth shut through that.”

He laughed. “Yes, well done for not trying to make me angry and for using my actual name,” he drawled, lifting her arm to check the time on her pip-boy. “You can stay here for the night, if you’d like?”

Grace hoisted herself up on her elbows and smiled questionably at him. “Here, as in, here in this bed?”

“Yes…where else?”

“Well you’ve never offered before. In fact, usually you do everything you can to get me out this room as quickly as possible.” 

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to trail along her jaw as he did. “You’re aren’t my Paladin anymore, so I no longer need to be as vigilant about hiding our relationship.” 

She looked doubtfully at him, not sure she was ready for everyone to know, especially while they were trying to set up an allegiance between the Brotherhood and Minutemen. It obviously showed on her face and Arthur smirked at her.

“One night won’t hurt. I’ll be sure everyone understands that we were discussing terms for our new partnership.”

She relented and rolled over, pressing her back against him and loaded up Red Menace on her Pip-boy. She felt one of Arthur’s arm snake over her waist and the other slid under her head, allowing him access to over the controls of the game. 

She scoffed in mock frustration, and he chuckled. “One game and then I have to return to that.” He nodded towards the paperwork on his desk.

“Fine. But if you can’t beat my high score, you have let me boss you around next time we fuck.” 

Arthur laughed and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, pulling her closer to him, before turning his full attention to the game. 

“Deal.”


End file.
